Kyou Kara Maou: Chronicles of Color
by DoofiPhoenix
Summary: A series of oneshots in chronological order after the series ends, dealing with relationships and random events.
1. Chapter 1

**Kyou Kara Maou: Chronicles of Color**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, or any of its characters.**

**1. Moments Without Those that I Adore (Shibuya Yuuri and Murata Ken)**

Shibuya Yuuri sat at his desk, pushing away the mathematics homework that he had just finished the last problem of. He could hear his mother in the kitchen, bustling around getting dinner ready. He picked up his cellphone – seventeen minutes past six. He heard the phone ring, but made no motion that indicated that he was going to make his way over to the living room to pick it. As expected, his mother picked it up, and he heard the murmur of her voice, as she spoke to whoever was on the opposite end. Ah, phones.

Sometime between his supposed last trip to Shin Makoku and then his subsequent surprise return, because of, as Murata Ken said, his own powers that surpassed even those of the Original King's, his mother had the idea of getting the entire Shibuya family on a cellular phone plan. Shouri already had his own cellphone, but with a little pushing from Shibuya Miko, aka Hamano Jennifer, he gave in. Few people can resist a dear mother's love. Yuuri did not complain – it was going to be his first cellphone. That is, he did not complain, until he open the box his mother gave him.

Somewhere, far far away, he could feel Wolfram saying, "Of course, don't you dare think you will ever be able to get away from me! I'm your _fiancé_!"

The cellphone was pink.

Pink.

_Pink._

PINK.

"MOTHER! WHAT _IS_ THIS?"

"It's _Mama_, Yuu-chan. Haven't you been listening? It's your new cellphone, so we know what you're up to, so you don't get into any trouble! Honestly, you've definitely had more…"

Shouri snickered. Shibuya Shouma, their father, decided that he would not participate in this conversation, and proceeded to look for a newspaper to hide the smile that was already blossoming on his face.

_I give up. I'll keep the silly cellphone. What does it matter if it's wimpy and pink? If it's the only reminder of Wolfram…wait, what am I thinking?_

Yuuri took the phone and went up to his room without a word. He buried his face in his pillow and willed himself not to think anymore.

His cellphone read six twenty-nine p.m. when a knock sounded on his door. By this point he had sprawled on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Before he could say anything, the door opened and Murata Ken, his baseball team manager and Shin Makoku's Great Sage, walked into the young Maou's room. He was wearing blue shorts and a yellow t-shirt like Yuuri, only Yuuri's shorts were green and his shirt was white.

Yuuri was surprised but not overly so, "Murata? What's up?"

The Great Sage sat down on Yuuri's bed next to his left leg, and crossed his own legs. "I thought I'd come over for dinner. I told your mother in advance, so that it wouldn't be any trouble. She said there'd be curry."

Yuuri sighed loudly. "The Great Sage has a hankering for curry. Why hasn't that gone down in the annals of Günter's historical events?"

Murata grinned. "Probably because it would fall into the category of biographies and character descriptions. Hmmm, I should look at what's written about the Great Sage…"

"You're such a smart-ass, Murata."

"Of course. Can you expect anything else of me?"

Yuuri turned on his side, and looked at Murata fully in the face. "Ok, Murata, maybe you can explain _why_ I got sent back to Earth just half an hour after I got to Shin Makoku today." Yuuri could not get rid of the accusatory tone that entered his voice.

Murata Ken looked thoughtful. "Well, couldn't that be because you were thinking about home? Maybe you just need to control your power, since you do seem to have a lot of it, you know."

Yuuri sat up. "So does that mean if I stare at water, thinking about Shin Makoku, I'll be able to go?" He would have jumped off the bed and run off to fetch a glass of water from the kitchen, if Murata had not lifted an arm to block his way.

"Shibuya, we'll go after dinner." Murata said quietly.

Yuuri slumped. "I'm just afraid that today was a dream - that it really didn't happen! That _you_ were wrong about my power…that Shinou is still around, messing around with our comings and goings…" Yuuri put his head in his hands.

Murata moved up to sit next to Yuuri, and leaned against the wall. "Shinou isn't there anymore. Trust me on this one. You just need to learn how to control your _maryoku_. That's all it is."

Despite Yuuri's unhappiness, he noticed how heavy Murata's voice was when he said 'Shinou'. "Murata…about Shinou…were you…"

"I was his consort, yes. Many years ago. That doesn't matter now." Murata looked away from Yuuri, at the window where the sun was dipping below the horizon.

Yuuri just stared at Murata in shock. Inside his head, Wolfram was yelling, "_How dense can you be, you idiot of a wimp? Of course, the Great Sage and the Original King were lovers!_" Yuuri blushed.

Murata turned back to Yuuri with his trademark tongue-sticking-out-grin. Of course, I still like girls. And you, of course, Shibuya." Murata's grin disappeared, and his face grew more serious. "I do like you. I told Shinou that many, many times."

Yuuri's voice got caught in his throat. And his muscles refused to move, even when Murata put his arms around him and pulled him close.

"Shibuya." Murata whispered and he hugged Yuuri tighter. His face was only five inches away from Yuuri's…now four…three inches. "I always knew you would make a wonderful king. Everybody loves you, you know. And nothing makes me feel better than to see you feel the same way about them." Murata closed in on the last three inches and placed a soft feathery kiss on Yuuri's lips, and then leaned back against the wall, releasing Yuuri from his embrace.

In the dimming light, Yuuri looked dark red.

Murata blinked and glanced at Yuuri again.

Not red. Purple.

Murata got up from Yuuri's bed – "I think your mom would appreciate a hand in the kitchen!" – and promptly disappeared, but now without flashing the most evil smile Yuuri had ever seen in all his sixteen years of his existence.

_I've been kissed. By a guy. Murata Ken. MURATA KEN OF ALL PEOPLE._

Wolfram's voice became deafening in his head, "YOU FILTHY WIMPY CHEATER! YOU KISSED THE GREAT SAGE! – _No, I didn't, I swear, Murata kissed me, I wasn't expecting it – _YOU'RE MY FIANCE! DON'T FORGET WHO SLAPPED WHO! WHAT IS GRETA GOING TO DO WHEN SHE HEARS THAT HER FATHER IS HAVING AN AFFAIR – _I'm not having an affair – _I'M GOING TO TELL GWENDAL!

Yuuri slapped himself on the head to get rid of Wolfram's voice, and then sighed. If that's the way it has to be, then that's how it would be. He was a king, and one who was loved on top of it. What good could it be if the great Maou could not show his feelings to the ones he cared for most? Yuuri went downstairs, found Murata setting the table.

"Thanks, Murata, " Yuuri smiled and gave Murata a quick, warm hug before he went and helped his mother with dinner, the first time in many years that he lent a hand in the kitchen.

**Author's Note**:

This is a series of one-shots about what happens after the events in Kyou Kara Maou the anime. I thought this might be a better idea than writing a long story, because I have no idea when I might get the next stretch of spare time and the inclination to write. My work on an Escaflowne fanfiction piece had such a fate, started a few years ago, but unfinished because of irregular schedules and a declining urge to write.

Each of these one-shots will probably deal with a certain relationship in Kyou Kara Maou, and I will probably make numerous pairings involving the same people, and there might be some yaoi, so be warned. I only hope this creative streak lasts.

As for the genre, I've realized that the music I play seems to affect the stories I write. I intended this particular one-shot to be a comedy, but my iTunes was set on random, and the music it played steadily became more depressing, my story followed that path. So, I decided to add the culprit of song as the theme song for the current one-shot.

That being said, please enjoy this story.

Theme Song:

"Regret" – Escaflowne the Movie Soundtrack

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyou Kara Maou: Chronicles of Color**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, or any of its characters.**

**2. The Color of Our Love (The Blood Pledge Castle)**

_**In Wolfram's room**_

Wolfram rummaged through the large wooden cabinet that was in his bedroom, or rather the room that had been given to him for his sleeping quarters, but which he selflessly gave up for storage purposes. There were four such cabinets in the room, three of which were full of the previous Maou's ball gowns. Wolfram had one shelf of this cabinet to himself; this was where he stored his favorite bear-bee paints.

"No, it's not there…nor there…where is the damn thing?" Wolfram's voice was muffled, but Greta managed to catch the last of the blonde father's words as she skipped by, "Wolfram? What are you looking for? Can I help?"

Wolfram stuck his head out of the closet, to see ten-year-old brown-haired Greta hanging off the doorway. _She's so cute_, he thought, _she's Yuuri's daughter, all right._ He gave her a big smile. "Sure, why don't you help your daddy find one of his paints?"

Greta hopped into the room and peered in the cabinet as Wolfram shoved his head back in. "Which one is it?" The little girl asked, as the prince's green eyes swept the entire shelf. "Hmmm….I was looking for the pink one, but it doesn't seem to be here," Wolfram was starting to sound completely perplexed.

Greta looked at the row of paints. "That one?" She asked, pointing at a deep, bright pink bottle. Wolfram contemplated on it, and then shook his head. "No, that's not quite right. It's not very soft, possibly a bit too dazzling…"

Greta looked at it. "It does look like something Grandma _might_ wear." Wolfram nodded in agreement, but he looked like he was still thinking about the missing pink paint. "What kind of pink was it, exactly, Wolfram?"

Wolfram removed his head from the shelf of paints and stared dreamily outside a nearby window. "Why, it's a soft pink, the kind of pink that warms your heart…but it doesn't shout for attention." He snapped out of his reverie, and said in a more solid tone of voice, "it's the color of my pink nightgown, the one Yuuri likes, of course. He only pretends that he doesn't, doesn't he, the wimp." Wolfram seemed to forget that his adopted daughter was present, and muttered the latter. Greta wisely did not reply.

Five minutes later, both Wolfram and Greta concluded that there was no pink paint, and they decided to invade the kitchen for cookies. That is, Greta wanted cookies, and Wolfram decided that he wanted to invade something. Normally, it would have been Yuuri's bedroom, but since there was no point invading the room without its usual occupant, that idea would not work at all.

_**In another room in the Palace**_

Two hours later, about eleven o'clock, a storm of leaflets seemed to be bursting out of Gwendal's office. Anissina noticed this rather gleefully. This could only mean one thing; Gwendal was quite available to do her bidding. And as a plus, given the chaos, Günter was quite likely to be with him. She hurried back to her room to retrieve her latest invention, one which she _knew_ would be absolutely necessary for the Mazoku in the castle to carry out their work

"_What_ do we propose we do then?" Sir Gwendal von Voltaire growled. Günter looked crestfallen at this attitude he was receiving from the oldest son of the previous Maou. "Gwendal! We simply cannot let His Majesty just land up anywhere when he returns to Shin Makoku! What if he gets lost? What if he meets bandits on the road – even _you_ must admit that all the evils in the world have not disappeared forever! Oh, Your Majesty, Yuuuuuuuuuri!" Günter fell to his knees and spread his arms wide in front of the window. Gwendal muttered something under his breath and turned away. At the other end of the room, Sir Conrart Weller, or Conrad, stood at attention, except for the hand that crept up to prevent a cough from making itself known to the other inhabitants of the room.

Anissina made her grand entrance, appearing in the doorway, right arm extended in front of her, pointing at Gwendal, who had seven wrinkles adorning his forehead, as opposed to the five previously. "I see your need for my assistance for this _seemingly impossible_ task! I _propose_ we take a look at my new _invention_…"

Wolfram walked into the room, after his trip to the kitchen. _Maybe I should ask Gwendal if he has any idea where my pink paint is_. _Maybe he's started on a new project – _He stopped short as he took in the prologue of the chaos before him.

Gwendal growled, as he backed away from her, his hand on the hilt of his sword, "Nobody has any need of your assistance. I am sure we can manage -"

Günter stopped in the middle of his proclamation of glory to the beloved King of Shin Makoku and turned away from the window to plead to the grey-haired man, "Gwendal, surely it would not hurt…"

Gwendal turned on the His Majesty's sparkling advisor. "GÜNTER, HAVE YOU NO MEMORY - "

"Gwendal! I merely ask you to be patient and consider all options! I will bear the burden of providing the _maryoku_ to bring back our King in safety!" Günter bowed his head, as tears fell freely from his eyes.

Conrad tapped a melody on his sword, the Mazoku Symphony 666, clearing his throat to cover any other noise he might have been making. Gwendal grunted loudly. He turned to face the window, and at length, said gruffly, "Do as you will."

"Well, then, now we have the technicalities sorted out…behold _Call-Me-With-the-Color-Of-Our-Love-So-That-You-Shall-Never-Be-Lost-To-Me-Again-Near-Or-Far-Always-With-Each-Other-Kun_!"Anissina bellowed. "Bring in the plans and the device!" The maids, Doria, Sangria and Lazania entered with their hands full of documents and strange objects. Conrad pulled Wolfram away from their path, but when the latter got a good view at the objects in the maids' hands, he howled, "_What are you doing with my pink paint?_"

Anissina turned to him. "Of course, I'm borrowing it. Unless you have _something else_ to offer…" Wolfram stopped protesting and backed away, treading on Conrad's boot. Conrad took it in stride and resumed the Symphony again.

Günter sobbed, "How magnificent…Your Majesty, please accept this from your most humble servant!" He wiped his tear-stained face on his sleeve.

_**On Earth, briefly**_

"In we go!" Murata cackled gleefully as he pushed Yuuri into the bathtub.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAH!_"

Yuuri stuck his head out of the pond he was sitting in, a lily pad complete with a frog sitting on it resting above his head. Murata emerged behind him. "MURATA, do you STILL have to push me in like that? Where's the dignity of the king of the land?"

Murata cackled and pointed in front of them.

"Your Majesty!" Yuuri looked in the direction of the voice, the same direction Murata was pointing. A soldier dressed in Shin Makoku's livery waved at the wet pair happily. "Your Majesty! Your Highness! Welcome back! We will have you taken to the Blood Pledge castle shortly!"

Yuuri smiled and waved back as he watched the soldier light a flare as a signal to the others waiting in the castle…and his smile faded.

Pink.

It was pink.

"Really, Murata, where _is_ the dignity of the king of the land?"

The Great Sage cackled.

_**The Arrival of the Royalty**_

"YUURI, YOU WIMP!"

"YOUR MAJESTY, I MISSED YOU MOST TERRIBLY!"

"WHO IS THE IDIOT WHO DECIDED TO FALL INTO A PUDDLE AND DISAPPEAR?!"

"Welcome back, your Majesty," Conrad said softly as he pulled Yuuri to his feet, while Günter fussed about Yuuri and Murata, draping them with towels.

Yuuri muttered, "Why was it pink?"

Günter paused in his nanny-like behavior, "Pink? Oh, you must mean the excellent invention of Lady von Khrennikov…"

"_Excellent?_"

Wolfram flared up, "HOW DARE YOU NOT LIKE THE COLOR?! IT'S THE COLOR OF THE NIGHTGOWN, THE ONE YOU LIKE SO MUCH!"

Yuuri looked incredulous. "I never said I lik- You _helped_ Anissina with her invention?"

Wolfram blushed and turned away.

The Great Sage pondered on the happy scene in front of him, and made up his mind to ask Lady von Khrennikov the name of this particular invention. And also remind her that his _maryoku _is reserved only for the use of the ruling Maou.

**Author's Note:**

I hope this story wasn't too unoriginal. I worked so hard at keeping people in character, that I probably made use of old plot devices and jokes. Except for Conrad. I may have gone a tad bit overboard with him :P I hope I get a proper relationship in the next chapter. I, however, couldn't resist the urge to write about one of Anissina-san's inventions.

Thank you to my two reviewers, as well as to those who read the first chapter of this story!

2007Shortness - I'm really glad you liked it! I do intend a chapter of Yuuram, but I'm going to have to give the events some thought  I hope you like this chapter too, even though there wasn't a real pairing. Please keep on reading!

flyghosh – Ummm. Well, I think I'll wait before I do a foursome – such advice from older siblings shakes head. Hehe, don't mind the useless advice. It's very entertaining.

Theme Songs (Disclaimer: neither of which I own):

"Slide" –Goo Goo Dolls

"Not Quite Paradise" – Bliss 66 (from the Titan A.E. Soundtrack)


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyou Kara Maou: Chronicles of Color**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, or any of its characters.**

**3. Responsibility (The Brothers of Both Worlds)**

_**At the Blood Pledge Castle**_

Shibuya Shouri was wearing Conrad's clothes again. It was his second visit to Shin Makoku, but everybody seemed to have forgotten that His Majesty had an older brother who could now visit the kingdom according to the former's wishes. But the royalty had been quite wrapped up in the affairs of the King, and forgot about the King's family.

Shouri was in the garden this morning, getting out of people's way as usual. Not that there was anything dangerous going on this time around, but somehow, he found it difficult to communicate with any of Yuuri's acquaintances in this world without feeling terribly inadequate, or hit on, or both. He sat on a stone bench and counted off Yuuri's people, one by one off his fingers. First, there was Murata Ken. While he wasn't technically from Shin Makoku, he definitely was a little hard to talk to. On the other hand, Shouri thought, wasn't it his own fault? He was one the one who started calling Murata "Friend of My Little Brother". No, Murata was still a difficult one to talk to. He was looked like there was something interesting going on in his head, and Shouri didn't like it when he had no idea what other people were thinking.

Next was Wolfram. Shouri had a hard time being in the same room with his brother's fiancé, not forgetting the time when Wolfram had constantly made advances on him in the guise of distributing power. Even though that was in the past, and he knew that Wolfram was not quite in control of his actions at that point, Shouri always turned pink in the blonde boy's presence. Yuuri was blissfully ignorant of the matter.

Günter. Perhaps Shouri would seek him out if he felt like he needed to be pampered. Otherwise…it was not necessary.

Gwendal. Shouri barely ever saw the dark-grey-haired man, but felt that it was unnecessary to seek the grim-faced Mazoku out of his sanctuary.

Lady Cheri. Shouri shuddered.

Lade Anissina. Shouri looked around to make sure she was not around. Heaven knows he heard far too many stories about her. Chances were, his niece Greta was with her, so it would not do to look for her.

Shouri caught the fabric of his shirt sleeve between the fingers of his right hand. It was Conrad's. Shouri closed his eyes and thought about Conrad. So much like him, yet so much unlike him. Conrad was the protector of his little brother, the way he could never be, and in the beginning, Shouri was resentful towards Conrad because of this. Now, however, he just did not know.

Shouri lay down on the bench, the late morning's rays falling over him, warming him through Conrad's clothes. Shouri was aware of the sun's warmth, aware of the soft heat of the clothes touching his skin. He was almost dreaming.

"Master Shouri?" The gentle voice did not prevent Shouri opening his eyes with a yelp, sitting straight up and hitting the questioner on the chin with his head, and the promptly falling off the stone bench with a magnificent _thump_.

Conrad smiled slightly as he rubbed his chin. Lately he had been taking all sorts of physical abuse. Two days ago, he had entered Yuuri's bedroom to awaken the young monarch for his daily morning exercises, and a half-asleep Wolfram punched him in the chest, thinking him to be the no-good seducer of his wimpy fiancé. Yesterday, he got knocked over and trampled by Gwendal who was running away from a certain red-haired lady. Conrad dragged himself by his elbows to the side of the corridor to prevent himself from being run over by the over-enthusiastic lady. Conrad was slightly hurt that neither of his brothers had bothered to apologize for their misbehavior towards him.

"My apologies, Master Shouri, for startling you," Conrad said with a small sigh. "I should not have leaned over you like that."

Shouri stared, "No – it…it wasn't your fault. I should have had more control over myself!" _Why am I feeling hot all of a sudden? Why…_

Conrad brightened, and bent over to help Shouri up. _He's so different from when I met him in Japan. _"Well, then, I was wondering if I could be of any service to you, seeing that his Majesty is out with Wolfram, and you must be lonely."

Shouri looked up in surprise, "I would have thought Yuuri was with you – isn't that what usually happens? You look after him!"

Conrad laughed, "Wolfram is quite capable of looking after his Majesty. Even though he doesn't look like it." Conrad paused for a moment, and then said, "Usually, His Majesty and I have a bit of baseball practice in the mornings, but today Wolfram decided to take over. Would you like to join me today instead?"

Shouri was going to say that he wasn't into baseball like his little brother, but the thought of playing _anything _with Conrad was more than a little tempting. He nodded yes.

"Wonderful!" Conrad beamed. "We'll have to stop by in my quarters to pick up some equipment, but we can come right back here. Unless you would like to wait for me here…"

Shouri interrupted. "No. I'll come with you."

_**Training Grounds**_

"Ha-llo! Your Majesty! Over here!"

Yuuri perked up. "Josak!" He jumped up despite Wolfram's yell, "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING THIS MOVE…"Josak grinned at the young king who raced up to him, "Getting sick of watching Lord von Bielefeld?"

Yuuri smiled sheepishly, "Er, well. Just needed a break, that's all."

"Hmmm, so does that mean the Commander's at the castle?" Josak looked around him at the training soldiers from Wolfram's personal guard.

Yuuri nodded thoughtfully, "Conrad said something about checking up on the castle and got me to join Wolfram instead. He also said something about getting Shouri occupied with something…"

Josak raised his eyebrows. "Hmmm, might be a good idea to go up there. Can't leave the Commander to handle things on his own, can I?" He winked and left a bemused Yuuri behind.

_**Conrad's Room**_

"Usually I keep the stuff in my office, but at the moment…" Conrad knelt on the ground in front of the cabinet next his bed, a neat affair covered in a dark blue plaid bedspread, and he stopped talking.

Shouri had placed himself right next to Conrad, and placed his hand on the cupboard, preventing Conrad from opening it. He swallowed nervously, and said in a small voice, "What do you really think of me? I'm nothing like my little brother…I know I can't protect him like you do…I don't know why I'm asking this…"

Conrad had surprise written in his eyes, but he kept his composure. He put his hands on the younger man's shoulders, "Indeed, you are nothing like your brother."

Shouri lowered his eyes.

"I see someone who is aware of the responsibility he has, and is aware of his limits. Yet..." Conrad brushed Shouri's bangs away from his forehead as the latter looked up at him again, hopeful once more. "Yet, that does not reduce the passion you have, does it? You will be a wonderful Maou."

Shouri couldn't hold back. He jumped on Conrad and put his arms around him, while the older, yet young-looking, man fell on the floor. Shouri whispered in Conrad's ear, "Come to Earth. Protect Yuuri by all means. But come see me too…" His voice faded away.

Conrad smiled as he held Shouri to him, "I will."

The door to Conrad's room with a loud _bang_. "Yo!"

The couple on the floor gaped at the muscular cross-dresser. "Josak!" Conrad exclaimed.

"Thought I'd join the party. Master Shouri," Josak smirked, smoothing down his new red silk dress(over black fish-net stockings), "The Commander and I come together, you know."

_**Twenty Minutes Later**_

Something was amiss. Gwendal could feel it. But he could not place a finger on it.

_Perhaps Conrad should know. In any case, his measure of foresight is equal to mine, so he should already be on it._

Gwendal decided to make sure that Conrad was not in his room, since he must already be up and around. He opened the door.

Conrad was not on it. He was most definitely _under_ it.

Gwendal shut the door, sweat forming on his forehead as he leaned against the doorframe for support. It was a sight he never wanted to experience again. Five days in a row shut up in Anissina's laboratory would not provide as much grief. On the other hand, that was not such a good comparison to make, as he thought of his energetic childhood friend.

"Uncle Gwendal!" _Oh no, this is the last person who should witness this. _Greta skipped up to the miserable man, "Uncle Gwendal, what are you doing?"

Gwendal cursed his younger half-Mazoku brother, his brother's orange-haired friend and the Maou of Earth. While he was at it, he cursed Shin Makoku's Maou for inadvertently causing this entire situation. He said gruffly, "Go play."

Greta pouted to Gwendal's chagrin, "I've already read one of Anissina's books with her. I haven't anything to do, now that Anissina's gone back to work in her lab…"

_Let's hope she stays there and doesn't come out._ An idea to get rid of Greta as well as give him a measure of peace came to Gwendal. He looked around to make sure nobody was around, and grabbed Greta by hand and pulled her to his office. There was no way he going to let Conrad's door be left unattended for long.

Gwendal seated Greta at his desk, her legs dangling off the chair. He pushed a quill in to her hand and placed a stack of papers in front of her and announced, "Today you are going to help Uncle Gwendal…no, the entire kingdom of Shin Makoku, by signing these requests." He pushed one such sheet in front of her and pointed at a line at the end of the page. "Sign on each sheet on this particular line."

Greta squealed, "Does this mean I'm doing grown-up work? Like Uncle Gwendal? Like Yuuri?"

Gwendal nodded as he moved took out his knitting needles and a ball of purple yarn out of the cabinet. "Of course." He fled with his hands full, as Greta gleefully dipped the nib of her quill into the inkpot.

_**Conrad's door**_

…was still closed. Gwendal halted in front of it, took his post and started knitting like a madman. It had come to such a point that he could no longer keep his knitting private. He started on what appeared to be the ear of a blue teddy bear, all the while muttering under his breath about the sacrifices one must make for younger brothers.

"Why, Gwendal, there you are!" Günter cried, running up to him, "What are you doing there? Have you seen His Majesty – "

"_NO, I HAVE NOT SEEN HIS MAJESTY, OR HIS BROTHER. OR ANYBODY IMPORTANT. LEAVE ME BE!"_

Günter fled, his white cloak billowing behind him. Anissina may have been at large again, he surmised as he ran.

_**At The District Office**_

The District Officer was bewildered. He looked at down at the sheet of paper before him, discussing the details for the construction of the new bridge. It was signed by Princess Greta, the ten-year-old adopted daughter of His Majesty Yuuri, and sealed with the Imperial Shin Makoku Lion-Fish. Stranger things have happened, he thought, and gave the go-ahead for the construction of the new bridge.

**Author's note**:

I was thinking about being a bit more explicit, but I decided against it. Maybe some other time. It might be better not to write about a threesome, given that I barely have experience writing ordinary two-people scenes! As for Gwendal, he may be my favorite character, but I wonder if I'm giving him too much pain…I suppose I'm a real sadist…

I thank everyone for their reviews, and everyone who has read the second installment. I hope for more reviews this time too – they make me happy!

flyghosh – Sorry, no Shinou. And not much of Günter either…but I hope you enjoy Gwendal's involvement!

Maeleene - Thanks! I hope you like this one…Too bad there was no pink nightie, but hopefully Josak's attire compensates for it.

Yuuram88 – Thanks! There isn't any pink in this one…

sHiNiGaMi-ArAsHi1412 – Glad you found it funny!

Theme songs (Disclaimer: I do not own these):

Eternal Ring – Conrart Weller Character Song

Yuutsu na Seven Days – Gravitation Bad Luck Vocal Collection


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou kara Maou.**

After an absence of a year and a half, I am back. I know that this is not as much fun as the other one-shots, but I hope you find at least something to laugh at. My best wishes to you all.

**Kyou kara Maou: Chronicles of Color**

**In the Moonlight**

Murata Ken, or His Eminence, as people of this world preferred to call him, gazed out of his open window and stared at the full moon hanging in the night sky. There was a cool breeze that blew in, fluttering the plain white curtains; his room at the Temple was clean and pristine, lacking the character of his room back in Tokyo. Of course, it wouldn't do, he thought, to have posters of voluptuous models on the walls of the Original King's Temple. He would not disrespect the memory of his love.

On the other hand, it would not do to disrespect the constantly-walking reminder of his relationship with the one called Shinou, the First Maou of the land. Murata closed his eyes, as he waited.

"You're not asleep." The voice next to his ear whispered.

****

The Blood Pledge Castle was strangely silent. The bickerings of the Maou and his fiance had finally been swallowed up in the night, as the latter fell into an uncomfortable sleep with Lord von Bielefeld's arm hooked around his neck. An uncomfortable dream matched the uncomfortable sleep, as the Yuuri attempted to jump across a bridge over flaming hot lava into the arms of his protector, godfather and bodyguard, Lord Conrart Weller, but instead was caught by an enraged Wolfram. Who dropped him 'accidentally' into the fiery madness below.

Wofram was blissfully ignorant. He dreamed of bearbees in peaceful meadows.

Greta, tucked between her two unmarried fathers' torsos murmered about stuffed animals. Her uncle Lord von Voltaire dreamed of silver-maned unicorns. His brother, Conrart, in a separate room, was in another world. Boston, Massachusetts, to be exact, watching a Red Sox game. Lord von Kleist blushed in his sleep. His dreams were graphic and need no further elaboration. Lady von Khrennikov dreamed of equations.

Far away, on her Voyage of Love, Number 23, was Lady Cecilie von Spitzberg, not dreaming but acting on her impulses.

****

Shinou stood in his almost-corporeal form by the Great Sage's side. It took some getting used to, seeing his former lover in a different form, with an altered voice, and with a shorter body. Shinou was used to be face-to-face, mouth-to-mouth with the dark haired man. Now it would not matter, he thought ruefully, as he looked at the boy standing next to him. The Great Sage did not acknowledge his presence, even though he knew well enough that he was there.

Several moments passed in silence, each of them growing steadily colder. Under the cool moonlight the dynamic of their quick-tongued relationship had shifted. In ages past it would have been the time for lovemaking. But now...now what could it be between an un-alive king and his much younger reincarnated lover who has memories but not feelings?

Shinou regretted entering the room. He entered it in the past, and found the Sage stare up at the sky, his long black hair flowing in the breeze. Now there was a short-haired boy in his place. This is the last time, he thought, as he lifted his hand to touch the boy's shoulder, and then immediately withdrawing it, knowing that even without touching, it burned.

As the blonde king stepped back, his hand halfway in its descent to his side, the young boy turned around and clasped the partially material hand. The sixteen year old Sage looked into the sad, almost hopeless eyes of the taller man and softly said, "Don't make the decision yet."

Shinou looked away, "We do not belong to each other any longer."

The boy smirked. "Is that what you decided? I'm sick of you making the decisions."

Shinou's head snapped back, "You're the one who spent most of the time telling me what to do in that condescending way of yours! I never made the decisions."

Murata chuckled, "Admit it! You liked the way I talked to you! You liked how I decided what we did in..." his voice trailed away as he realized what he was saying. A pregnant pause, and Murata continued, "I don't mind doing it again."

Shinou stared. Murata cackled. And pushed him towards the bed.

****

An hour later, if the High Priestess were awake and standing at the Sage's door, instead of sleepwalking in the courtyward as she normally did at that time in the morning, she would have heard a disgruntled, yet vaguely satisfied voice saying, "I feel like a pedophile."

****

**Musical Inspiration: "Sea of You" by Ryan Farish**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Gossip Boys**

_**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. Because the following is what I'd do to it if I did._

On ordinary occasions, the library in the Blood Pledge Castle was a mostly quiet corner of the forbidding building that was usually bursting with inane activity. 'Mostly quiet' rather than 'absolutely silent' as a result of its usual lavender-haired occupant being caught in a glorious swoon over a tract of text concerning the Shinou-Soushu war or a ream of poetry about the lushness of the Great Sage's ebony tresses. Lord Günter von Kleist was however not in, and his absence was the topic of discussion among four unlikely visitors.

The Demon-King of Shin Makoku leaned back against his chair after casting a dark look at his sword. Morgif was strapped to the chair opposite him as punishment for what Yuuri called his "dirty old man" excitement when the three maids brought the King, his fiance Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, and the Great Sage snacks for their afternoon tea. The sword looked dolefully back at his master, a soft moan escaping from him as Yuuri proceeded to return to the conversation. "Kind of strange that he isn't here, you know? And I spent the entire day yesterday memorizing the dates in the Rochefort line!"

Wolfram took a dainty bite from the dumpling he held in his hand. Upon chewing and swallowing, all done with the finesse that only the child of a queen can exhibit, he said matter-of-factly, "Not a surprise, is it, though. He has a far more delicate constitution than my brother."

Murata regarded the conversation with a knowing grin and proceeded to gulp down his own dumpling, as Yuuri put up a defense for the hapless Günter, "Well, Gwendal doesn't normally deal with five consecutive Anissina explosions, does he? Doesn't Gwendal put his foot down at some point? He totally has a reason to crack under the pressure."

Wolfram considered this.

Yuuri, encouraged by the silence that was occasionally interrupted by 'ooohs' from Morgif's direction and noisy munching from Murata, continued, "and Josak being captured wearing that pink maid costume of his...though why nobody noticed he was a guy before this is beyond me..." Yuuri trailed off.

Wolfram grunted.

"Not to mention that Gisela sent Dacascos to the infirmary with an earache."

Wolfram sniffed, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Yuuri paused, and then replied, "General stress?"

Murata snickered. Morgif whined. Wolfram peered at Yuuri over his teacup suspiciously. Yuuri mentally smacked himself for being around his godfather too often.

Yuuri closed his eyes briefly, as if to give himself a break, before he plunged into an analysis of the previous week's events, "Well, look. Günter is decent at handling the foreign affairs and all, but he doesn't do too well with things that are going on in the castle" - "Well, he shouldn't have to deal with it alone. You're the king," Wolfram muttered - "so it already put a lot of strain on him when Lady Cheri told Gwendal at dinner three days ago that he needed a vacation."

Murata spoke for the first time since this conversation started, "Well then, Lord von Voltaire didn't have to agree."

"But he did!" exclaimed Yuuri. "Not that I blame him, or anything. If you ask me, he needs a vacation every now and then - I think he might have gotten three more wrinkles since I've come here" - "Seven" corrected Wolfram - "but anyway, so he actually agreed and went to his room." Wolfram pipied up, "Quarters."

"Lady von Khrennikov was present, I am guessing," said Murata, sipping his tea.

"I think so...anyway, Günter said that he would take Gwendal's place, while Gwendal takes the week off." Yuuri concluded.

Murata lifted his teaspoon up and watched the afternoon sunlight bounce off and shine on the opposite wall, "Lord von Voltaire, however, didn't plan to go anywhere, did he?"

Wolfram set his teacup down, "No, my brother was just planning to enjoy the week at his own residence. I think he might have several rooms dedicated to his creative pursuits." Yuuri grinned while Murata choked on a mouthful of Effe's peach-syrup covered petit four.

A pause, while Murata swallowed another serving of tea, and Morgif trained his hollowed eyes on the door, in hopes of catching a glimpse at the next lovely maid who passed. Then -

"And there we have it - the mystery!" Yuuri proudly announced.

Murata raised an eyebrow, "You've been rambling on about Günter's trials and tribulations, speaking of Gwendal's temporary retirement and emphasizing Anissina's ordinary behavior. Which part of this is a mystery?"

Yuuri stood up, brandished his fist and declared, "That Günter is missing!"

"You've just decided that Günter's missing," Wolfram exclaimed impatiently.

"But...but doesn't it make sense?" Yuuri pleaded to his fiance, "Günter hasn't been in the library, hasn't been seen today, I've been signing random papers that I can barely read" - "Illiterate wimp", scoffed said fiance - "so it all points to his disappearance!"

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

The three young men turned towards the door where the shout emerged, and Morgif gave a gleeful yelp. It was Doria the maid who rushed in to the library, calling for her lord and master: "Your Majesty, Lord Günter von Kleist has disappeared! And..."

"SEE! What did I tell you?" chortled Yuuri, turning around to smirk at his companions. Doria, interrupted, looked slightly shocked at Yuuri's happy expression despite her deliverance of what she thought were upsetting tidings for the young monarch. Yuuri turned back to her, "Sorry, Doria, you were saying?"

Doria cleared her throat and continued, "A note was found by Lord von Kleist's bedside table, and it appears that he has not slept last night..."

"A SUICIDE NOTE!" Yuuri and Wolfram both shrieked, and toppled over each other in their hurry to rise from their table. Within a second they had disappeared, leaving a passionate Morgif, a thoughtful Murata and a befuddled Doria in their wake. After a few long moments, whilst Morgif struggled against his confinement, broke free and proceeded to edge his way over to the maid who stared after the King's departure, Murata gave a slight cough and asked, "What was the rest of the story, Doria?"

Doria, jolted back to her senses by the Great Sage's question, "Your Eminence, it wasn't a suicide note. It was a declaration of undying love, and not written in Lord von Kleist's hand."

Murata laughed, "Ah, was it indeed? Lord von Voltaire, I presume?"

Doria resumed her air of competance and glibly reported the rest. And soon enough His Majesty Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Furi, his fiance Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, and all such other noble peerage discovered in sheer surprise what the Great Sage had already known. In his previous day's tryst with Lady Anissina von Khrennikov and Josak Gurrier, they had decided their job was done. Josak's staged capture and Anissina's successful explosions (not failures, and she was rather pleased with herself) started the boulder rolling, and Gisela's unknowing involvement in the form of her quarrel with Dacascos had produced a most dreadful momentum. Günter had approached his silent partner in the depths of his anguish, no longer able to keep the secret that came as no surprise to the plot's perpetrators.

***

Murata made a note to include the elopement in the latest draft of the country's history, and to send it to the printing press before the Eldest Prince of the Former Royal Family came back with his violet-maned spouse.

**Author's Note:** I am more than happy to present this latest installment of Chronicles of Color. Enjoy! Also, I do so love reviews, and welcome them always. Thank you very much, geetac and flyghosh for your reviews. I look forward to hearing from you all!

No musical inspiration: This chapter was written in a public space.


End file.
